El Dios Sekyriuutei Del Fuego
by KamiNoSekyriuuteiShinobi
Summary: El perdió todo lo que quería, ahora buscará al culpable. En el camino encontrará nuevos amigos y amores que lo acompañarán. Godlike,Harem,Violencia,Lemmon.
1. Prologo. Donde todo comenzó

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic. Aviso desde ya que debido a los exámenes no actualizaré de manera constante, pero trataré de subir minimo un capitulo por semana. Si veo que la situación mejora o si me lo piden subiré otro fic. Este fic puede que contenga lemon y contengra violencia, así que lo catalogaré como "M". También aviso que usaré canciones tanto como en inglés como en español, claro, dejaré los créditos, nombres de las canciones y compositores. Ahora si, ¡empezemos!

"Hola" - Personaje hablando.

"_¿Que querrá? _\- Personaje pensando.

**Akuma no X-Burner] (X-Burner del demonio)** \- Jutsus y técnicas.

"**Tu poder reside en tu deseo de venganza y en tu determinación**" - Draig o Albion hablando.

"_**Este muchacho tiene un gran futuro**_" - Draig o albion pensando o hablando con su portador(Esto último lo aclararé después del comentario)

**Prologo, ciudad Nanimori**** (Todo habrá pasado como en el anime)**

"_Por fin, tengo paz, he logrado proteger a mi familia de Byakuran. Pero... ¿Qué sigue? He decidido no aceptar el cargo de Neo Primo, lo he pensado muy bien y decidí que yo no tendría la suficiente paciencia para un cargo así, aparte, si lo aceptara, pondría en riesgo a mi familia otra vez"_ Eran los pensamientos de Tsuna, quien se encontraba en clases mirando por la ventana. El profesor al notar su falta de atención le gritó y le tiró una tiza, la cual Tsuna agarró sin mirar. Luego de algunos segundos notó lo que había hecho y las miradas de sorpresa de su clase. Tsuna con su usual cara seria se acercó al profesor y le devolvió su tiza, para luego hacer una reverencia y atender a clases. Entonces las clases continuaron normalmente.

**Tiempo después, casa de Tsuna.**

Tsuna había terminado las clases y al despedirse de sus amigos caminó hasta su casa, hoy los guardianes junto a Haru,Kyoko, e I-Pin decidieron hacer una pijamada en casa de Gokudera, pero Tsuna se negó a ir porque se sentía mal.

Al llegar a su casa, sintió un extraño olor y un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró corriendo a la casa, allí, su voz se cortó y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas. En aquel frío piso se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres con multiples partes cercenadas junto a tripas que pertenecían a ambos. Junto a ellos, un sujeto de cabello plateado oscuro y ojos azul claro de pronto desapareció después de ser cubierto por un círculo azul con extraños simbolos en el. Tsuna corrió hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres, y después de un grito lleno de angustia miró a sus padres, les cerró los ojos y juró vengarse. En ese momento, sintió como una oscura voz dijo: "**S****ello destruido**"

Tsuna se puso en guardia al no renocer la voz, pero cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Le dolía cada músculo, cada hueso, cada ccélula de su cuerpo... Pronto cayó inconsciente ante el enorme dolor que sentía.

Al despertar, estaba flotando en un enorme vacío negro. Supuso que era su mente, o algo así cuando alrededor de él se empezó a formar un largo pasillo con muchas puertas que tenían escritas las palabras "Recuerdo" más la fecha. sin embargo justo al lado suyo pudo notar una puerta totalmente diferente a las demás, así que decidió investigar.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar sintio que había pisado algo y pudo notar que eran dos papeles. Se agachó para recoger los papeles y al parecer antes era un solo papel, pero ahora esta roto. No le dio mucha importancia y entró. Dentro el paisaje era muy diferente; Volcanes, lava y tierra totalmente quemada era lo que veía. Sin embargo, se asustó cuando un enorme dragón rojo se posó ante él.

"**Hola, ****compañero**" Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tsuna solo se puso en guardia mientras tenía una cara de confusión.

"**Ya veo.. No quieres.hablar ¿eh?** **Bueno, entonces te explicaré lo que siempre preguntan. Si, soy un dragón, un Dragón Celestial. O, al menos lo era antes de que me sellaran. Ahora soy un 'Sacred Gear'. Un Sacred Gear es un artefacto creado por Dios que permite a los humanos luchar contra seres sobrenaturales. Seguro que conoces a alguien importante, o almenos le has visto. Bueno, ese alguien probablemente tiene un Sacred Gear. Los demonios, angeles y angeles caídos. Los Demoniosson seres sobrenaturales que viven en el Inframundo. Los demonios de Clase Alta (conocidos como demonios puros) gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza, pueden tener hasta 15 "siervos", los cuales están representados por cada pieza del juego de ajedrez (reina,torre, caballo, peón, etc.). A los demonios de Clase Baja se les desprecia, y por lo general suelen servir a un demonio de una autoridad superior. Si un demonio se revela a su maestro (entonces es conocido como un 'demonio callejero'. Tienen que ser sacrificados antes de que se salgan de control. Los demonios se dividen enDemonios de Clase Baja,enDemonios de Clase Media,Demonios de Clase Alta y Demonios de Clase Suprema. También existen otros demonios llamadosSúper Demonios tambien conocidos comoseres trascenentales.****Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio son los gobernantes del inframundo, los actuales no son los originales, sino que heredaron sus nombres. Por lo tanto los nombres de "Lucifer", "Beelzebub", "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" no son nombres personales, sino son más como cargos directivos, después de los eventos del volumen 21 se planea reconfigurar el sistema a uno de Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio incluyendo los titulos de "Belial" de los 72 pilares y "Mammon" y "Belphegor" de los demonios extra a si como tambien se planea agregar un octavo que sera "Satanas". Los Angeles son seres puros que viven en el-**" Pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna.

"Oe oe oe oe, no me interesa eso ahora. ¿Donde estamos? ¿Quien eres tu?" preguntó ignorando lo que iba a decir el dragón.

"**Estamos en tu cabeza, he estado sellado aquí toda tu vida. Me llamo Draig, soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo. Tu tienes mi Sacred Gear, el Boosted Gear. Como estaremos juntos hasta que mueras, espero que nos llevemos bien.**"Terminó de decir Draig mientras Tsuna confundido asentía, pero empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

"**Estás despertando, aunque, como ya rompiste mi sello, puedes volver aquí con tan solo concentrarte o al vaciar tu mente. También podré hablar contigo 'mentalmente' y podré hablar con los demas si tienes el Boosted Gear contigo, luego te diré como usarlo**" Tsuna asintió a lo dicho oor Draig y terminó de desaparecer.

**Mundo Real, Casa de Tsuna.**

Tsuna se despertó cubierto en sangre a un lado de los cadáveres de sus padres. Después de un rato organizó un entierro a sus padres, limpió la sala y se dio un baño.

**Sabado, tres semanas después.**

Todo había sido muy aburrido para el después de la muerte de sus padres. Sus amigos lo habían notado, pero no podían hacer nada. El nunca quería hablar de eso. Tampoco de su extraño cambio de musculatura o su ahora blanco cabello con las puntas y algunos mechones rojos.

Tsuna se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela con Ryohei. Apesar de apenas ser solo un poco más musculoso que este último, Ryohei estaba sorprendido de el inmenso aumento de fuerza de Tsuna.

Ryohei lanzó un fuerte derechazo a la cara de Tsuna, quién fácilmente se cubrió y hizo un contraataque con un Uppercut directo a la barbilla del castaño quien recibió el golpe y tuvo que retroceder.

"Has mejorado mucho, Tsuna" Dijo alegremente antes de sentarse en el piso.

"He aprendido del mejor" Dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de hacer lo mismo y sentarse en el suelo.

"_Compañero, pude sentir un aumento de energía en otra ciudad cerca de aquí. Creo que deberías ir a revisar, es tu trabajo, ¿No?_" Ante la mención de su trabajo este recordó su juramento.

**Flashback, Casa de Tuna (xd)**

"Juro que encontraré a quien o que les hizo esto, y cuando lo haga, se arrepentirá de haberse metido con ustedes, ¡así tenga que matar a cada criminal que encuentre!"

**Flashback End**

Al terminar su recuerdo, Tsuna se despidió de Ryohei y se fué hacia el lugar indicado por Draig(El Dragón Emperador Rojo), quién le estaba guiando.

**Con Ryohei**

Después de la partida de Tsuna Ryohei se dirigió al salón donde estaban todos reunidos. Allí avisó de la partida de Tsuna.

"¿Otra vez? ¿Porqué sale tan seguido de la ciudad?" Preguntó confuso Yamamoto.

"No lo sé... Pero quizás tenga que ver con el porqué se queda mirando al vacio o el porque hable solo. Debemos seguirlo" Fue Gokudera quién dio su opinion.

"Muy bien. Gokudera y yo iremos por el Sur, Lambo y Nagi por el Este, Hibari por el Norte y Yamamoto por el Oeste. Escuché que iba hacia una de las ciudades cercanas, vamos." Dio su plan y todos asintieron. Quizás fue una buena idea, o quizás no.

**Con Tsuna.**Tsuna había llegado al lugar indicado por Draig. Allí vio como un castaño peleaba contra un rubio de unos veinte años.

"_Esos son demonios. El chico castaño tiene una versión falsa de mí. Le da los poderes que tienes tú, mas o menos, pero tiene un limite. Por favor, salvalo._" Tsuna asintió a lo dicho por Draig, y, aunque no entendía el porque del interés de Draig en que el castaño viva, no pensó dos veces en atacar al rubio. Tsuna llegó frente al rubio y bloqueó un golpe que iba dirigido al portador falso.

"**Corre, Issei Hyodou**" dijo Draig a través del guante de Tsuna (Todos sabemos como es, por eso no lo describo)

Al ver la interrupción del peliblanco Issei saltó hacía atrás para reunirse con su grupo, DxD. Rías vio interesada como el rubio insultaba y maldecía molesto al peliblanco ya que este seguía bloqueando y esquivando sus ataques.

"¡Me tienes harto, insecto!" Rugió molesto el rubio antes de levantar su mano y lanzar una enorme bola de fuego a Tsuna quien no podría esquivar debido a la cercanía, así que.. **[Avanzado Punto Zero: Revisado]** Exclamó mientras hacia su típica pose para absorber llamas. Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo la enorme llamarada era absorbida por los guantes que habían aparecido en las manos de Tsuna, y el cómo la llama que había aparecido en su cabeza duplicaba su tamaño.

"Te vas a arrepentir, por luchar contra mí, usando tus propias llamas te voy a derretir" Hablo serio rimando sin querer, antes de que el rubio sea amarrado al suelo por cadenas hechas de fuego. **[X-Burner]** Tsuna se colocó detras del sujeto y puso las palmas abiertas y sus brazo estirados, una hacia el rubio y otro hacia atras. Rápidamente ambos guantes empezaron a expulsar una enorme llamarada que consumió al rubio y todo el bosque que había detras del peliblanco.

"**Felicitaciones, acabas de matar a un inmortal**" Dijo Draig a través del guante de Tsuna (El de siempre, no el Boosted Gear)

Luego Tsuna se acercó hacía DxD pero su avance fue detenido por el rubio del equipo al cual Draig identificó como Kiba Yuuto.

**¡Fin!**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo, como dije antes estaré subiendo 1 o 2 semanalmente y si este fic llega a su fin, si ustedes me lo piden o si la situación con los exámenes mejora estaré subiendo otro fic.**

**Este fic será harem, pero el harem no será muy grande.**


	2. El líder de Los Angeles Caídos

¡Hola! Aquí KamiNoSekyriuuteiShinobi con un nuevo cap para este fic.

Tsuna levantó una ceja al notar que hoy era el día de que los rubios le toquen las pelotas.

"¿Que quieres?" Preguntó Kiba de manera sería.

"Le acabo de salvar la vida a tu compañero, ten más modales" Dijo algo molesto con el rubio.

"Él es Kiba Yuuto, yo soy Rías Gremory. Gracias por salvar a Issei, pero, ¿puedo preguntar porqué? Hablo Rías posicionándose al lado de Kiba mientras le hacía señas con las manos detras de la espalda a Akeno que estuviera atenta.

"Gremory, ¿eh? Así que si eras una demonio después de todo. _Que desperdicio_" Dijo y pensó Tsuna mientras evaluaba el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ante la mención de la palabra demonio Rias se puso en guardia y Koneko,Kiba,Akeno,Xenovia e Issei se lanzaron hacia Tsuna quién sonrió.

**[Boosted Gear]** Se escuchó y Issei atacó a Tsuna con un puñetazo el cual este esquivo y contraataco con un rodillazo que elevó a Issei en el aire para luego esquivar un sablazo de Kiba y un puñetazo de Koneko. Aprovechando su situación este se elevó de un salto y de una patada aceleró la caída de Issei lo cual provocó que este cayera a una increíble velocidad sobre Kiba,Koneko y Xenovia dejándolos inconsciente. Luego esquivó una bola de la destrucción de Rías pero no pudo esquivar un rayo que Akeno le lanzó.** [Cuernos Eléctricos]** Exclamó y de un momento a otro dos cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza y éstos absorbieron el rayo para luego aparecer a una velocidad mayor delante de Akeno quién había aterrizado en el suelo y cual Toro la embistió con los cuernos hacia adelante dándole una enorme descarga eléctrica que la sacó volando y la dejo fuera de combate.

"Eres una persona electrizante" Dijo con burla.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó molesta Rias y empezó a lanzarle esferas de la destrucción que Tsuna esquivaba mientras bailaba(xD, TANGO) En cierto momento Draig se cansó así que le pidió a Tsuna que ya dejara de hacer el pendejo. El peliblanco asintió y **[Boosted Gear]** Lo cual sorprendió a la pelirroja la cual decidió terminarlo de una sola vez por todas. **[Lluvia De Armas De La Destrucción]** Exclamó antes de levantar los brazos haciendo que un gigantesco círculo con un extraño sello apareciera arriba de Tsuna.

"**¡Esquivalo!**" Exclamó preocupado Draig pero Tsuna solo sonrió al ver como una lluvia de todo tipo de Espadas,Mazas,Lanzas,Martillos y Hachas descendieron del cielo cual lluvia, una lluvia de muerte. Tsuna activó sus guantes y sus llamas, lo cual hizo que su Boosted Gear cambie. Este se volvió de color gris pizarra, la gema se volvió azul junto con una X gris claro en la cual estaban escritas las palabras "Famiglia Vongola" y la parte de abajo del guante tenía la forma de una llamarada. **[Avanzado Punto Zero: Revisado]** Gritó y luego de la gema del guante salió un tornado el cual absorbió la lluvia de armas y luego este tornado volvió al guante, entonces con una cara llena de más asombro la pelirroja pudo ver cómo las llamas del peliblanco se tornaron del color de sus esferas(Negro,Rojo y rojo vino) por unos segundos y sus llamas volvieron a la normalidad cuando Draig orgullosamente anunció "**Absorción completa, Poder De La Destrucción dominado. Nuevas habilidades adquiridas: Esfera De La Destrucción, Arma De La Destrucción, Llamarada De La Destrucción, Tormenta De La Destrucción, Ola De La Destrucción, Lluvia De Armas De La Destrucción, Implosion y Explosión De La Destrucción y Manipulación De La Destrucción**"

Junto a Tsuna una O-Katana de mango negro con la palabra "Vongola" en rojo vivo, guardia roja, hoja blanca y funda rojo vino la cual tenía la palabra "Famiglia" en rojo vivo. Draig le dijo a Tsuna mentalmente que los poderes estaban sellados allí así que Tsuna la levantó y esta fue atada automáticamente a su muslo derecho por un por una tela negra. Luego Tsuna rápidamente desenvainó el arma y apareció detras de ella para darle un golpe seco en la nuca con la parte sin filo lo cual la dejo Knock Out. Luego se alejó de un salto que destruyó una barrera que Akeno había puesto después de la derrota del rubio que casi derrota a Issei (Raiser)

Tsuna se encontraba caminando entre la gente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la gente trataba de evitarlo ya que debido a su cabello pensaban que era Yakuza o algo así.

Al llegar a su casa Reborn le estaba esperando para hablar con él.

"Yo, Reborn" Dijo saludandole con la mano derecha.

"¿Demonios?" Preguntó Reborn con una ceja levantada

"_¿Como se enteró?_" Se preguntó mentalmente.

"_**Durante tu encuentro con los demonios sentí varías energías, sin embargo no te lo dije ya que eran muy débiles como para representarte una amenaza, aparte, no sentía hostilidad hacía ti**_" Ante el comentario de Draig, Tsuna abrió uj poco los ojos con sorpresa mientras veía como atras de Reborn seis figuras se acercaban.

"Cielos, supongo que me descubrieron" Dijo Tsuna entrando a la casa acompañado de sus guardianes, Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin y Reborn. En la sala todos tomaron asiento y Tsuna contó todo lo que sabía de las Tres Grandes Facciones y de las otras, junto a lo que sabía de las Sacred Gears, la que él portaba y las habilidades que el conocía de cada una, incluyendo las de la suya. Después de las largas historias todos estaban serios y sorprendidos. Después de algunos minutos todos lograron digerir la información, o al menos lo importante.

"Juudaime, yo lo-" Exclamó Gokudera sin embargo fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

"Si alguien desea seguirme incluso después de que sepan de todo el peligro al que se enfrentan, yo y Draig los entrenaremos. Para hacerlos más fuerte sé donde conseguir Sacred Gears artificiales, son más débiles, pero son más flexibles a la hora de entrenar y obtener o crear habilidades. Mañana, en el puente Nanimori a las 9AM" Informó y antes de que alguien siquiera pueada decir algo este desapareció de la nada.

"Ya oyeron a su jefe, se les ha otorgado la posibilidad de salir de esta peligrosa situación, así que levanten la mano los que se rinden" Ante las palabras del bebe mafioso, nadie siquiera pensó en levantar las manos, no abandonarían a Tsuna, no después de que tienen una vez más la posibilidad de luchar espalda con espalda con él.

**Día siguiente, Puente Nanimori, 9Am**.

Tsuna se encontraba frente a sus guardianes y aquellas chicas que lo amaban.

"Muy bien Mina-san, seguidme" Dijo Tsuna y todos le siguieron hasta debajo del puente donde este hizo distintos dibujos en una pared con sus dedos, sus dedos desnudos. Ante esto los presentes se sorprendieron bastante, no obstante se sorprendieron aún más cuando en la pared una grieta fue hecha mostrando un pasillo. Tsuna hizo señas con las manos para que sus amigos le siguieran. Ya dentro del lugar este se veía totalmente diferente a como te esperarias que luciera un lugar secreto dentro de un puente. El lugar era un lugar de apariencia moderna con señales que separaban cada zona, las cuáles eran: Bar,Lugar de Compañeras,Mercado,Casino, Zona de Esclavos y Zona V.I.P. Claramente todos se extrañaron al ver la "Zona de Esclavos" y se extrañaron al ver lo de la "Zona de Compañeras" Pero luego lo pillaron al ver como una "compañera" salió de esta zona con poca ropa a la zona del Bar, Tsuna solo hizo señas para que le siguieran, poco después llegaron a la puerta hacía la zona V.I.P. Allí una sexy chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes les paró el avance. Tsuna hizo una reverencia y pasó su muñeca por la mejilla de la chica la cual después de algunos segundos reaccionó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Tsu-kun. ¿Ellos vienen contigo?" Saludó y preguntó la chica.

"Sí, Zoë ellos son Gokudera,Yamamoto,Hibari,Ryohei,Nagi,Lambo,Haru y Kyoko. Chicos, ella es Zoë" Los presentó y a continuación todos estrecharon su mano. Después de eso Zoë los guío hasta una mesa donde un pelinegro de unos 30 ~ 40 años con las puntas de adelante rubias.

"Yo, Tsuna" Saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hola,Azazel" Dijo con la misma sonrisa y se estrecharon la mano.

"Ellos son mis amigos: Gokudera,Yamamoto,Hibari,Ryohei,Nagi,Lambo,Haru y Kyoko(Seh, hice copy-paste de la lista de arriba). Chicos él es Azazel, el líder de los Angeles Caídos. Pero también es un mujeriego, jugador, y lo más importante, un amante de los Sacred Gear. Su pasión por estos lo llevó a crear los suyos propios. El nos conseguirá lo que necesitamos" Dijo y tal como pasó con Zoë todos se limitaron a estrechar su mano.

"Así que esta es tu familia. Hm, que lindas chic-" Azazel iba a comentar lo hermosa que eran las chicas que formaban el grupo de Tsuna pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de este.

"Oops, se me resbaló" Dijo con burla haciendo que todos se peeguntaran que tan tonto es él como para golpear al líder de los Angeles Caídos.

"Ouch, buen golpe. Yo no dije nada" Dijo Azazel retractandose de lo que casi dice antes.

"Como sea yendo a lo importante. ¿Que clase de Sacred Gear querrían?"

"Sobre éso, me preguntaba si podías evaluarlos, y ver que Sacred Gear les convendría a cada uno" Dijo serio.

"Buena decisión, eso sería lo mejor" Dijo Azazel y todos asintieron.

"Bueno. Según lo que me has contado, la chica Kyoko no puede usar llamas, ¿no? Creo que le deberías enseñar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar armas, para ella tengo pensado el 'Holy Resuscitation'(Les estaré dando Sacred Gears de los cuáles no se tiene información, ya que no me gustaría joder la historia del High school DxD, las habilidades y apariencias las estaré creando apartir de sus nombres) Lo tengo en la base, su apariencia es un collar con una cruz, y es fácil de manejar incluso para personas sin magia" Dijo y la mencionada y Tsuna asintieron.

"Para Yamamoto tenía pensado en el 'Annihilation Creator'. Una versión menos poderosa pero más flexible del 'Annihilation Maker'. Debido a su tipo de llamas le será fácil crear figuras para la lucha a larga distancia" Mencionó y Yamamoto y Tsuna asintieron.

"El pequeño Lambo podría hacer buen uso del 'Innovate Clear' debido a su bazooka de cambió de edad, ya que este Sacred Gear limpia todo tipo se cambios en el cuerpo de su portador, excepto su fuerza y velocidad. Ósea, que después de usar el bazooka de 10 años dos veces y usar el Innovate Clear tendríamos a un pequeño Lambo con la fuerza y velocidad que el Lambo de 20 años en el futuro"

Dijo haciendo que los ojos de Lambo se conviertan en estrellitas y Tsuna solo asintió.

"Para la pelimorada tenía pensado el 'Dreamlike Curse'. Lo que este hace es que le permitiría crear sus ilusiones sin necesidad de gastar llamas, bueno para después de que haya luchado un rato" Afirmó el pelinegro.

"Para el boxeador creo que le serviría mas el 'Flame Shake'. Es un Sacred Gear que le permitiría controlar más a fondo sus llamas de tipo fuego, al punto de poder crear clones sólidos de si mismo" Ante tal mención Ryohei gritó algo sobre 'Llamas al EXTREMO' Sacándole una gran gota en la nuca a todos.

"Para la pelinegra, Haru, debido a su gusto por los animales y su gran amabilidad creo que le vendría bien el 'Canis Lykaon'. Es un Sacred Gear vivo que se vuelve más fuerte gracias a los pensamientos positivos de su portador, tiene varias formas siendo la original 'Zero Percent Canis' donde es solo un pequeño lobo gris y su máxima la 'Great Grey Wolf Sif'" Mencionó y todos aceptaron que era cierto.

"Para tu mano derecha pensaba que el mejor sería el 'Blade Blacksmith'. Una variante del Sword Birth que le permite crear solo cierto tipo de espadas sin embargo le sería útil para poder defenderse a todo tipo de distancias" Ante esto Gokudera empezó a soñar despierto sobre algo como 'Espadón con Calaveras'

"Para el Guardián de la Nube tengo el 'Delete Field'. Si logra atrapar a alguien dentro del campo de pinchos que crea su caja este Sacred Gear le hará pedazos, ya que este Sacred Gear permite eliminar objetos y magia dentro de un campo de magia de su portador, muy útil tanto como para Espadachines como para Magos.

"Eso es todo, la paga será que trabajen de vez en cuando en misiones de neutralización y sigilo para mi. Aquí tienen" Evidentemente sacaría provecho de esto, pero a nadie le importaba realmente hacer esto, después de todo no tenían que matar a nadie obligadamente.

"¡Hai! Gracias" Todos aceptaron y recogieron sus respectivas Sacred Gear. La de Kyoko era un collar con una cruz en el medio. El de Yamamoto era un amuleto con una gema Zafiro en el centro y diferentes sombras dibujadas en este. El de Lambo era un par de guantes negros con el Kanji 'Revertir' en el centro. El de Nagi era un cinturón púrpura casi negro. El de Ryohei era un anillo rojo con un Topacio en el centro. El de Haru era un pequeño lobo gris como lo dijo Azazel. El de Gokudera tomó la forma de un orbe que entro en su cuerpo.

El de Hibari tomo la forma de un tatuaje en su cuello en forma de círculo con extraños simbolos dentro.

"Chicos, esperenme fuera. Pueden ir a conocer el lugar, solo no se acerquen a la zona gris" Ordenó tranquilamente refiriéndose a la Zona de Esclavos.

"¿Tienes mi pedido?" Preguntó tomando asiento frente al pelinegro.

"¿Porqué te interesa el Divine Dividing?" Preguntó interesado ya que desde que conoció a Tsuna este le pidió hacerle una copia lo más acercada posible al Divine Dividing.

"Curiosidad, supongo que es también por el hecho de que sería más fácil neutralizar tus objetivos, ¿No?"

Ante esto último el pelinegro sonrió, pensaba que Tsuna solo lo quería para ayudarle. (Azazel no sabe que Tsuna es el Gran Emperador Rojo ni que el peligris bajo sus ordenes asesinó a la familia de Tsuna, tampoco el peligris)

"Aquí tienes. ¥70000" Dijo entregándole un anillo blanco en forma de dragón comiendo su cola con los ojos azules.

Tsuna solo se despidió y al salir hizo señas para que le siguieran sus compañeros. Afuera de aquel lugar secreto Tsuna decidió que todos debían probar sus Sacred Gears, para ver si funcionaban. Al comprobar que los de sus amigos funcionaban correctamente le pidió a Ryohei que un poco indeciso lanzó una pequeña esfera de fuego la cual empezó a desaparecer rápidamente ante los **[Divide]** que se escuchaban del Boosted Gear.

"**Así que se adaptó a mí, solo me das problemas ****compañero**" Dijo con cierta molesta en su voz al saber que tendrá que cuidar de ambas Sacred Gears.

Ante las quejas del dragón celestial todos cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

"Conseguí una copia del Divine Dividing del Dragón Emperador Blanco, debido a su parecido físico... El podría ser quien buscamos" Dijo serio refiriéndose al asesino de sus padres.

"También debemos pensar sobre que hacer con el resto de la facciones. Una guerra está a punto de estallar y no podemos simplemente pararnos en medio." Dijo con pesar ya que por su culpa sus amigos dejarían su vida normal atrás. Incluso si quisiera, no podría ignorar esta guerra. No teniendo a Draig sellado en el. Así que debía elegir bien de que bando pelearia.

**Fin.****¿Que pasará ahora?****¿A qué bando se unirán los Vongola?****¡Descubridlo en el siguiente capítulo!****Bueno, más o menos sabemos que la Guerra de Facciones se acerca, que Vali Lucifer es el posible asesino de los Tsawada, qué debido a la guerra los Vongola se unirán a una de las .****Harem Planeado Hasta Ahora:****-Souna Sitri..****-Raynare.****-Gabriel.****-Rossweisse.****-Koneko Toujou.****-Zoë.****-Nagi****-Kyoko****-Haru****-Xenovia****-Yubelluna****-****-****-**


	3. Batallas Bajo El Cielo Azul

Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de esta historia, ¡gracias por las actuales 110 views!(Marzo 13). Veo que nadie se ha animado a darme alguna sugerencia aún, pero no me voy a quejar, después de todo, es un fic recién salido del horno. Como sea, START.

**Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o High School DxD me pertenece, más allá de mis OC, por eso doy las gracias y creditos a los respectivos creadores.**

Tsuna y sus amigos estaban a punto de marcharse, pero desde el cielo, una brillante armadura blanca aterrizó frente a ellos mientrasles miraba de manera arrogante.

"Así que ustedes son los Vongola, ¿No? Dejad de meteros con los Sacred Gears artificiales y alejaros de los Angeles Caídos, es más, alejaros de las Tres Grandes Facciones, o la pagareis caro, humanos" Habló con desprecio y superioridad el sujeto en la armadura.

Los Vongola iban a responder, pero su líder extendió su mano izquierda dando a entender que se lo dejaran a él.

"Vali Lucifer. Por órdenes del jefe de la mafia humana más poderosa, osea yo, se dio como prioridad tu aniquilación. Así que quedate quieto, para que no te duela demaciado, ¿Si?" Tsuna mencionó al principio con autoridad, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba en su frase, más odio se podía sentir en su voz.

"Jajajajaja. No me hagas reir, ¿Que vas a hacerme, me vas a disparar balas de estupidez hasta matarme? Jajajajaja, no me jodas" Se burló de manera exagerads el hombre dentro de aquella armadura, sin embargo, una avasallante sed de sangre se sintió en todo el lugar, poniendo a todos nerviosos, en especial a aquel molesto hombre llamado Vali, quien sentía que no podía respirar.

**[Divine Dividing Boosted Gear]** Exclamó el peliblanco y su brazo derecho fue cubierto por la última evolución del Boosted Gear y su brazo izquierdo del mismo, solo que blanco con las gemas azules. Aparte de eso, unas alas bastante similares a las del Hakuryukou solo que en vez de blancas y azules eran rojas y azules. Por último en su cuello apareció un tatuaje de dos dragónes en color negro uno con ojos azules y otro con ojos verdes que formaban una equis, al lado izquierdo de la equis estaba la palabra Vongola y a la derecha la palabra Famiglia.

"¡¿Que demonios, como es esto posible, Albion?!" Exclamó molesto y sorprendido el peliplata buscando una respuesta en su Dragon, Albion.

**"No lo sé, quizás habrá absorbido alguna parte de tu armadura, o quizás... Quizás sea... Una Sacred Gear artificial**" Dijo apenas pudiendo hablar el dragón de ojos azules Albion.

**"Esto, panda de inútiles, es el verdadero poder de un guerrero. Ser capaz de sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo, ser capaz de elegir sabiamente y ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que los demás ven. Para muchos, Tsuna solo tenia dos opciones: O vencer con su poder, o ser acabado con su debilidad. Tsuna eligió vencerte con tu poder y destrozarte con tu debilidad. Apesar del gran dolor que le causó fusionar un poder demoníaco con un poder santo no soltó ni una lágrima, ni la más pequeña de las quejas****. Solo mantuvo su meta en su mente y ganó. Justo como lo va a hacer ahora**" Dijo orgulloso Draig mientras todos los demás escuchaban atentamente, a excepción de Tsuna, quién se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia Vali quien no pudo si quiera prevenir un fuerte golpe en el torso que redució la armadura fácilmente a nada más que miles de pedacitos, de esta, un peliplata salió disparado con tremenda fuerza a una de las paredes del puente dejándole algunos huesos rotos.

Luego se lanzó otra vez contra el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que hizo que este se elevara de manera rápida y feroz para luego golpear la parte de abajo del puente, cuando el cuerpo casi inconsciente del peliplatino iba cayendo del cielo, los ojos y el cabello de Tsuna se volvieron amarillos y luego pronunció **[Maximun Ingram]** otro Tsuna apareció arribadel peliplata y le golpeó con un **[Maximun Cannon]** haciendo que este empezara a caer a una velocidad increíble pero justo antes de que este llegara a tierra fue recibido por otro clon de Tsuna quién hizo el mismo movimiento haciendo que el ahora inconsciente Dragon Emperador Blanco volviera a elevarse a una increíble velocidad donde Tsuna lo esperaba con un **[X-Burner]** con el cual planeaba desintegrarlo para siempre, sin embargo, la voz de alguien le detuvo.

"¡Detente! El Hakuryukou es de mi equipo, no lo mates. No se cual es tu problema con el, pero tendrán que arreglarlo más tarde" Ante el reclamo del líder de los Angeles Caídos el peliblanco desapareció su ataque y cayó de manera grácil y se alejó del lugar caminando siendo seguido por sus compañeros, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de la conducta agresiva en Tsuna, la cuál era muy poco común en el. Era cierto que ellos también tenían ganas de golpearlo, pero eso fue una exageración. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, ya que aunque consideraban que su comportamiento era exagerado, sabían que tenia alguna razón para hacerlo. Luego de caminar algunos minutos llegaron al centro de la ciudad y se sentaron en unos bancos de un parque.

"Lamento.. Lamento lo de hace rato. Creo que no fue muy agradable lo que hice. Pero, tenia mis razones. Creo que se lo explicaré otro día" Ante las palabras del peliblanco todos dijeron que no debía disculparse, a exepción de Ryohei, quien gritaba algo de 'Voluntad de fuego AL EXTREMO' y Hibari, a quien no le importó mucho. Luego de hablar un rato decidieron ir a un bar a beber algo. (¿Muy jóvenes, dices? Es porque no sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde aquel fatídico día...)

Al llegar al bar más cercano llamado 'Bar Vader' entraron y pidieron algunas copas. Después de unos minutos Tsuna notó una pequeña plataforma para Karaoke y fueron a cantar algo. Al llegar a la plataforma todos decidieron que Tsuna cantaría primero, ya que nadie realmente lo había escuchado cantar. Después de tomar el micrófono empezó a cantar. _**[Visita nuestro bar, el canto del loco.]**__**Yo no sé, si estás muy pedo o lo vas a estar...**__**Sólo sé, que estás en nuestro bar...**__**Hoy es viernes y las niñas más bonitas te vas a encontrar.**__**¡No lo pienses más! Visita nuestro bar.**__**Los litros de cerveza por las esquinas...**__**Las canciones que cantan todas las niñas...**__**Tomate otro zumito de piña...y échale un poquito de ron.**__**¡Qué te pasa estás borracho!**__**¡Estás en nuestro bar!**_A algunos les hizo gracia la letra de la canción, pero nadie podía negar que cantaba bastante bien.

_**En nuestro bar, la música suena distinta que en otro bar.**__**Y no ni quiero ni hablar, de las niñas que te puedes ligar...**__**En este bar todos somos amigos de verdad.**__**¡No lo pienses más! Visita nuestro bar.**__**La playa esta lejos y no hay arena...**__**pero esta noche saldrán las estrellas...**__**en una mano tú, y en otra una botella...**__**¡Qué más puedo pedir! Vaya cola hay en el baño!**__**Estás en nuestro bar.**__**Bar...Visite nuestro bar...**__**Bar...visite nuestro bar...**__**Yo no sé, si estás muy pedo o lo vas a estar...**__**Sólo sé, que estás en nuestro bar...**__**Hoy es viernes y las niñas más bonitas te vas a encontrar.**__**¡No lo pienses más! Visita nuestro bar.**__**Los litros de cerveza por las esquinas...**__**las canciones que cantan todas las niñas...**__**Tomate otro zumito de piña...y échale un poquito de ron.**_

Todos vitoreaban al Vongola Primo quien estaba apenado. Después decidieron hacer una en conjunto y todos aceptaron exepto Hibari, quien como ya nos imaginabamos no quería participar en este 'Juego de niños'. Como pudieron se hicieron espacio en la plataforma, que de alguna manera tenía suficiente espacio para todos.

Cada uno recibió un micrófono por parte del cantinero, al cual le había gustado el canto del peñiblanco, y empezaron.

_**Un millón de cicatrices, El Canto Del Loco.**__**Hoy vuelvo a encontrar mi corazón**__**que lo tenia escondido dentro de un cajón**__**cerca del afecto y del manual de como hacerme un hombre**__**y lo pasé tan mal mirando alrededor**__**estando tan perdido falto de ilusión**__**cerca del peligro,sin equilibrio y perdiendo el norte**__**y hoy me pregunto porque?**__**me quise tan poco y me encerré**__**dando vueltas y vueltas a algo que yo creé!!**__**Y POR PENSAR TENGO UN MILLÓN DE CICATRICES**__**SOY ESCUDO,SOY HIPERSENSIBLE**__**UNA BARRERA AL CORAZÓN**__**Y NO ME GUSTA HABER ESTADO ASÍ DE TRISTE**__**POR PARANOIAS YO ME HICE ESAS HERIDAS EN MI INTERIOR**__**que gran liberación que siento hoy**__**al recorrer paquito a poco el corazon**__**que esta mas fuerte sabe que quiere y ya nose esconde**__**que grande es verme hoy sin lo anterior**__**sintiendome tranquilo siendo lo que soy**__**INOFENSIVO,SERENO,AMABLE Y CARIÑOSO y hoy me pregunto ...**__**SOY UN ESCUDO...**_

Después de la canción todos fueron vitoreados y varios se sintieron identificado con la canción. Los Vongola bebieron algunos tragos más y pagaron lo que habían bebido.

"Todos estamos borrachos así que... ¿Quién conduce?" Preguntó apenas en sus 5 sentidos Yamamoto.

"Ni siquiera tenemos auto" Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que Yamamoto pusiera cara de confusión pero luego se dio un Face Palm.

Todos caminaron como pudieron hasta sus respectivas casas, sin embargo Kyoko y Tsuna fueron a la casa del último ya que los Sasagawa tuvieron que irse de imprevisto a una junta de trabajo en China y Kyoko no quería estar sola ya que Ryohei pasaría la noche con su novia.

Ambos entraron a la casa.

"Bueno, bienvenida a mi casa. Supongo que aún recuerdas donde está todo, ¿No?" Dijo y preguntó Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento se la chica.

"Bueno, ya sabes, hay dos habitaciones. Pueddes dormir en el cuarto más grande o puedes dormir conmigo. Yo creo que me voy a bañar. Mi casa es tu casa" Dijo todo alegre como siempre era con Kyoko o Haru. Después de eso Tsuna se dio un baño para quitarse la borrachera y Kyoko preparó algo de comer, no debía hacer nada más ya que no se había emborrachado, es más, ni siquiera bebió alcohol.

**30 minutos después.**

"¡La cena está lista!" Exclamó la castaña logrando que segundos después Tsuna bajara para comer.

"Huele delicioso, Kyoko-Chan" Dijo hambriento haciendo que Kyoko riera un poco y se sonrojara. Ella sirvió la comida y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos recogieron los platos y fueron a lavarlos.

"Estaba delicioso. Deberías enseñarme a cocinar" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Jejeje. Dudo que puedas aprender de mí, una reina de la cocina" Dijo en broma y Tsuna decidió seguirle la corriente.

"Cierto, cómo yo, un lacayo, puede siquiera pensar que usted, mi reina, perdería el tiempo conmigo" Habló con falsa tristeza haciendo que ambos empezaran a reír.

Poco a poco ambos se iban acercando al rostro del otro hasta besarse con notable

falta de práctica. Sin embargo, a ellos no le importó, pues solo buscaban expresar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Después de un tiempo ambos rompieron el beso quedando de este un pequeño hilo de saliba.

"Kyoko, hazte mi novia y sé mía" Dijo el peliblanco con una voz pícara.

"Sí, Tsuna-kun" Acepto la castaña con voz tierna antes de unir sus labios con los de Tsuna otra vez, sin embargo y a pesar de que ambos tenían ganas, no pudieron llegar más lejos debido al sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose ruidosamente.

"¡Oe, Tsuna! ¡TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA AL EXTREMO!- Exclamó como siempre Ryohei amenazando al peliblanco quién palideció por alguna razón y salió corriendo a través de una ventana con un enojado Ryohei detrás suyo y una preocupada Kyoko quién trataba inútilmente de calmar al peligris.

A la distancia, 15 sombras con alas negras acechaban con cautela a los Vongola.

**Time Skip, al otro día, calles de Nanimori.**

En las cales de Nanimori un grupo de seis personas se dirigían a la Secundaria Nanimori, ahora nombrada 'Escuela Kuoh' debido a algunos cambios de autoridad, siendo ahora el dueño alguien llamado Sirchez Lucifer. Más de allá, no cambió mucho más. A excepción de que 15 personas fueron añadidas a diferentes aulas de imprevisto.

Tsuna se despidió de Kyoko con un beso en la boca dejando a todos sorprendidos y de los otros con un movimiento de manos mientras se despedía.

**En el salón de Tsuna, hora de clases.**

Las clases acababan de empezar sin embargo la noticia de 15 bellezas nuevas en la escuela, 3 hombres y 12 mujeres, se extendió como fuego a través de cada alumno,grupo y aula.

Tsuna estaba en clases durmiendo(Como siempre, aunque de alguna manera sus calificaciones eran bestiales) cuando un alboroto le despertó. Después de bostezar pudo notar como una sexy rubia junto a dos chicas más escribían sus nombres en la pizarra.

"Gabriel Ito. Espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo la rubia antes de voltear a la clase y hacer una reverencia.

"Raynare Okada, es un placer" Dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra antes de hacer una reverencia.

"Koneko Toujou, espero que sean mis amigos" Dijo monotonamente la peliblanca.

"Bienvenidas. Por favor, tomen asiento al lado de Tsuna. Como acaban de entrar les será más fácil acercarse a nuestro progreso si estan cerca del alumno numero uno.

"Tsunayoshi Tsawada, a sus servicios" Habló amigable Tsuna antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia. Las tres chicas le saludaron y se sentaron a su lado. La clase comenzó tranquilamente y Tsuna sin problema y con una sonrisa le brindó ayuda a sus nuevas compañeras en más de una ocasión. A la hora del recreo Tsuna caminaba por el patio escolar cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, así que miró hacia uno de los salones de los clubes y allá vio a una hermosa pelirroja que le mirada con furia pero con sorpresa al mismo tiempo, ya que evidentemente ese era el chico el cual había barrido el suelo con su séquito, pero estaba sorprendida ya que en tan solo 3 horas de clase había logrado embobar a tres de sus nuevas piezas, quiénes no dejaban de hablar de lo guapo y amable que era y no dejaban de competir por ver quién se ganaría su corazón. Al este también reconoció a la pelirroja y su mirada se tornó seria.

Sin embargo sus amigos le rodearon y mientras hablaban este olvidó el asunto con la pelirroja.

**Time skip, después de clases, algún parque.**

Tsuna estaba junto a Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei sentado en un banco cuando todo alrededor de ellos se tornó gris y dos círculos mágicos, uno rojo y uno azul aparecieron frente a ellos, dando paso a cuatro figuras, de las cuáles Tsuna reconoció dos. Dos de ellas eran la pelirroja Gremory, y la otra su Reina, Akeno Himejima. Una de ellas era una chica blanca de cuerpo delgado, pelo negro corto estilo Bob y ojos violetas que llevaba el uniforme estándar de la academia (Buena básicamente en esta escuela existe un uniforme pero no es necesario llevarlo) y unos lentes rojos. La otra era una chica de piel blanca con largo cabello negro hasta las rodillas, el ojo izquierdo púrpura y el otro marrón claro, signo inequívoco de heterocromía. También vestía el uniforme estándar junto con lentes azules.

"Atrás Kyoko. Gokudera a mi derecha, Yamamoto a mi izquierda. Ryohei protege a Kyoko. Ellas son demonios" rápidamente ordenó y todos asintieron y hicieron caso a lo que Tsuna decía, pues sus rivales no eran simples pandilleros.

Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto y Ryohei sacaron sus respectivas armas y Tsuna entró en el modo Hiper Última Voluntad Aumentada, la cuál era igual a su modo Hiper Ultima Voluntad, sólo que con sus dos Sacred Gears fusionados, logrando así que tanto sus guanteletes como sus alas aparecieran, sorprendiendo a las cuatro chicas de tal muestra de poder y por el hecho de tener su Sacred Gears, también a su grupo ya que eso significaba que iba en serio.

"Increíble, ¿Como diablos tiene dos Sacred Gears?" Fue el comentario de sorpresa de Rias, ya que si bien todas las demas tenían la misma pregunta, habían acordado parecer profesionales, algo que claramente Rias olvidó.

"Buenos días, señores. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué tanta agresividad?" Fingió tranquilidad la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

"Porque se tomaron la molestia de crear una barrera mágica, Demonios" Dijo seriamente Tsuna sorprendiendo levemente a las cuatro mujeres mas no a sus amigos, ya que Draig había hablado con ellos respecto a las Tres Grandes Facciones, los Sacred Gears y demás.

"Ya veo, así que saben qué somos,¿No? Entonces iré al grano. El Maou Lucifer dio la orden inmediata de tu arresto bajo los cargos de agresión física a la princesa del Clan Gremory" Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria sin embargo esta desapareció cuando..

"Que pena tener que arrestar a tu amiga. ¿Cierto? Después de todo, yo solo me defendía de su caballero Kiba Yuuto, su torre Koneko Toujou, su segundo caballero Xenovia Quarta, su reina Akeno Himejima y su Peón Issei Hyodou quiénes no dudaron en atacarme apesar de que les había salvado el pellejo. ¿No es así, 'Princesa Gremory'?"

Ante tal revelación Souna se hizo la sorda sin embargo hizo una nota mental de hablar sobre eso con Rias.

"Que lamentable, pero no nos importa. Te arrestaremos te guste o no" Dijo con desinterés.

"Sí, que lamentable que unas chicas tan hermosas crean que pueden ejercer la ley como les convenga" Dijo sonrojando ligeramente a Souna quien en respuesta se lanzó junto a Rías y sus respectivas reinas contra los tres chicos.

Ryohei se lanzó contra la chica de pelo negro largo, Gokudera contra Akeno y Tsuna contra Rias y Souna.

Tsuna se lanzó contra Rias la cual apenas pudo bloquear un golpe del chico quien seguía ejerciendo fuerza sin embargo su defensa calló ante el sonoro **[Boosted Divide]** que salió de la Boosted Gear. Cuando su defensa calló la chica no tuvo tiempo para bloquear un jab directo a su estómago el cual la hizo retroceder algunos metros. Esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a Souna para lanzar un devastador huracán de agua el cual casi da de lleno en Tsuna quién en menos de 2 segundos dividió por 50 la fuerza de Souna y también la del ataque, logrando que Souna apenas pudiese moverse y combirtiendo aquel devastador ataque en no más que 5 o seis gotas que cayeron al suelo sin hacer el más ligero ruido.

La pelirroja intentó golpearlo por la espalda pero fue recibida con una patads en la rodilla que hizo que la chica callera de rodillas y luego Tsuna se preparó para un **[Maximun Cannon]** Pero frenó a milímetros de distancia de la cara de la pelirroja y dijo: "Las mujeres no son mis adversarios preferidos" al terminar de decir eso tanto Akeno como la chica de pelo negro largo y Souna calleron al lado de Rias. Las cuatro estaban débiles y cansadas, sin embargo sus heridas eran menores.

"Vamonos" Dijo desactivando su Hyper Mode junto a sus Sacred Gears y los demás.

**Fin. Contenido resumido.**

***Una pelea contra el Hakuryukou. ¿Que tal estuvo?**

***La protección de Azazel a Vali. ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

***Un pequeño spoiler de algunas cosas que serán reveladas después. ¿Cual será?**

***Las primeras dos canciones del fic. Espero que les hayan gustado, crédito a sus creadores y compositores.**

***Acercamiento TsunaxKyoko. ¿Hice bien la ocasión?**

***La sobre protección de Ryohei a Kyoko. ¿Será esto un problema o no?**

***Nuevo cambio en la academia y nuevas compañeras. ¿Quienes se unirán al Harem de Tsuna?**

**Pequeña pelea contra Akeno,Rias,Souna y Tsubaki.**

**Harem: **

#Souna Sitri.#Raynare.#Gabriel.#Rossweisse.#Koneko Toujou.#Zoë.#Nagi#Kyoko#Haru#Xenovia#Yubelluna

**Outro: Ride On shooting Star,FLCL.****_ORENJI no SURAIDO utsusu sora_****_SUPONJI no PURAIDO burasa gete_****_SUPAIDAA_****_teketotta so no yuka wa_****_kakusa naku tatteiinda_****_ra no tsuita yume mitai na_****_ride on shooting star_****_kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni_****_rai tsuzuketa_****_KURANJI no HAMUSUTAA otonabi de_****_RIBENJI no ROBUSUTAA kikijurete_****_SUNAIPAA_****_kochitotta sono sekai ni_****_ani ga mierutte yuunda_****_rau mai ni soware tai na_****_ride on shooting star_****_kimi wo sagashite kin da shoujo juu_****_so wo tsuita_****_ride on shooting star_****_kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni_****_rai tsuzuketa_**


	4. Salón De La Fama

¡Hola! En este "capítulo" estarán escritos todas las buenas personas que le den a **Favorite**. Tambien quería decirles que estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre el harem. Puede ser de cualquier parte, incluso de la vida real.

**-CAD270895.**

**-FDGamerml****-God Dragon of kingdom**


End file.
